gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day OFF
The Day OFF is the tenth episode of Season 4 released in February 21 2015. Synopsis Remy get's a day off but what can possibly go wrong, it's only 10 hours Transcript {do I?} view zooms to the plains Gumball-Remy, you have done good view zooms to Gumball Gumball-and as an award Remy-what? Gumball-you, get, a, day, off Remy-ok Gumball-have a nice off! hams Remy with a bat Gumball-good night Nature-did he say, day off? Remy-yea Nature-you have chores to the young man Remy-fine same day, in the watterson’s house, Gumball calls Remy Gumball-how, ya enjoyin your day-off Remy-It’s not really a day off, im doing chores for nature Gumball-there goes your day-off? Remy-yea, it’s sort of a need Gumball-why? Remy-what, nature created us Gumball-so Remy-I have to respect nature Gumball-nature blue, nature poo, I hate chores Remy-you could be evading chores right now Gumball-no im not view goes to Gumball Gumball-keep working! Darwin-ok! Ok! view turns half again Gumball-yea, nothing much, what are you doing by the way Remy-babysitting a hurricane Gumball-really, maybe I should come there! Remy-don’t go outside! Gumball-im going outside whenever I want, you’re the servant! heads outside, then gets blown away by strong winds Remy-I told you! Im babysitting a hurricane, the hurricane will be over in 3 hours Gumball-ok hours later Gumball-well, the storm stopped, but why is it so hot trees are burning calls Remy again Gumball-Remy, it’s Gumball, done with chores? Let’s go eat together Remy-sorry, Gumball, I have a chore Gumball-what!? Remy-I have a little big problem Gumball-what!? Remy-Nature likes cookies, and I have to give it some cookies Gumball-okay 1 hour, Remy rushes to go to Gumball Remy-Gumball! Gumball-what?! Remy-let’s go on paradise Gumball-okay! {paradise trouble!} arrive at paradise Gumball-that is the third time I went to an airplane without a parent Remy-who cares, we are In paradise Gumball-okay, let’s get our suitcases and be on our way right? Remy-we have to find those suitcases! Gumball-it’s in the hotel seats! go to the hotel seats, they see their suitcases, they grab it, then goes Remy-ok, we got our, suitcases, let’s get our rooms, we dress up, go shower, have fun in the beach, then go act crazy go an hotel Gumball-one room! are too small, the man doesn’t see them Remy-hello! Just drop the keys here and I’ll give you the money Man-okay man drops the keys, Remy gives him money Remy-it says here, 21 Gumball-3 floors Remy-ok! go to their rooms, take showers Remy-okay, let’s go crazy! Gumball-are you sure? Remy-darn yea im sure! Gumball-I think……..it is quite………………epic! let’s do this go outside Remy-okay, where can we go crazy Gumball-hmm…. look around, then spots a golf cart Remy-you thinking what im thinking Gumball-no view goes to a hill, when suddenly Remy is driving the golf cart along with Gumball very crazily Remy-wooo!!!!!!! Gumball-waaa!!!!! drive in the desert Remy-woo!!!!!! makes the car faster, but Gumball suddenly found a fence in front of them Gumball-slow down, slow down! Remy-afraid?! eyes are closed Gumball-no!!! fence!! looks infront of him by opening his eyes Remy-ahhh!!!! tries to stop the car, he manages to stop the car right at the fence, but for no reason, Remy gets thrown off his seat, while Gumball isn’t affected view goes to Remy, flying Remy-why am I the only one getting weird results then lands the ground, rolling painfully many times, some falls high, some low, he suddenly went to a cartwheel, then got front flips, because of the front flip, he falls high on a 6000 feet cliff Remy-this is a very high cliff!!! reaches the ground leg first Remy-that, was, so, PAINFULLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! flock of birds fly away view goes to a golf cart, Remy is driving it safely, with stiches and bone healers around him Remy-what can possibly go wrong elephant suddenly charges at them Gumball-elephant! Remy-what? Gumball-Elephant, behind you! Remy-wait, what? looks behind him, to see an elephant about to charge directly at him Remy-oh, the death of me gets attacked by the Elephant Remy-behave! elephant stops attacking Remy Remy-uhh, go away elephant goes away Remy-few, that was close Gumball-there must be a hospital here Remy-in a wild place where elephants and lions exist, dang not! Gumball-hey look road Remy is a road Remy-oh Gumball-no car Remy-3 miles away from hospital Gumball-nice guess, what direction Remy-right Gumball-ok, if your wrong next day, you're dead Remy-alright try to cross the road, Remy goes first, but as soon as he walks to the road, a burst of car's hit Remy but, as soon as Remy crosses the road, the car's dissappeared Gumball-im, crossing that walks to the road, getting the same outcame Gumball-hospital Remy-hope there is a signal, 911 time looks at his phone, but it has no signal Remy-why! Phone, why! destroy's the phone Remy-hate these phones Gumball-what will you do? Remy-do the nature way! makes a sound like an elephant Gumball-everyone knowns only Cobby can communicate with creatures Remy-we don't care Elephant get's Remy, then goes away Remy-camera have a nice day! LIKE A BOSS! Gumball-loser next hour, Gumball is approaching Remy, then only 5 seconds later, Gumball reaches Remy Gumball-seriously, what's with the LIKE A BOSS thing? Remy-my dad was the one to accuse, he does that like, every time he does complete a seriously hard task Gumball-oh then, LIKE A BOSS! Remy-not supposed to be used like that but hey? Gumball-hey what? Remy-Gumball, there is one thing i never told you about me, alturism Gumball-what!? Remy-look Gumball, in many occasions, i've lost moment's just to help others Gumball-ok Remy-some time in July 6 2010, i helped a specific someone find an amulet worth millions! Gumball-well, nice job Remy-well, a long time has passed, since i ever used technology in the wild, i like using the things that the thing that made us who we are next day Remy-well, my day's over Gumball-time to end the episode Remy-lightning! blasts lightning to the screen, destroying the screen and ending the episode Trivia * this episode has the least characters, with only 8 characters * the fourth wall is broken when Remy destroys the screen. Characters Major * Gumball * Remy Supporting * Darwin * Unnamed Man Minor * Box People * Marvin * Patrick Fitzgerald * Plaid Old Man * Elephant Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters